Cartridge fuses are used in many applications. The fuse typically is cylindrical with two flat spade terminals at opposite ends. The terminals are intended to slide into fuse clips that conduct current through the fuse. The fuse clips are defined by spring loaded or tensioned jaws that tightly grasp the terminals, holding the fuse securely in place. The size of these fuses can be considerable and the spring tension from the clip is commensurately high, meaning that considerable force may be needed to remove the fuse. The clips serve as terminals to the fuse and are attached to a base on the power control box, often mounted on a wall. The box may contain a power lever that is rotated to connect one fuse terminal to the "hot" input. A contact, usually hinged to the terminal, is rotated by the lever, forcing a spade terminal on the contact into a pair of clips that are connected to the hot power input.